


What if?

by shipsandglitter



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Am I trying to make up for that last oneshot? Perhaps so, Fluff, Getting Together, ITS MUTUAL I SWEAR, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ricky goes through it slightly, So Does Big Red, requited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsandglitter/pseuds/shipsandglitter
Summary: When Ricky sees Big Red and Ashlyn together at the cinemas, he goes through a whole range of emotions before placing exactly what he feels: jealousy.Which is weird, because he doesn’t like Ashlyn. Does he?
Relationships: Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, already back to fluff :,-) I hope you guys enjoy !!

It was a coincidence. A terrible coincidence, but a coincidence nonetheless. Ricky, overwhelmed by every feeling imaginable, was merely seeking out some solace. Alone. In a movie theatre, on a Sunday evening. It was a comedy, Ricky didn’t know the name, he just knew that he needed a distraction and an empty theatre always had a way of calming him down. 

So, he was alone. It wasn’t an overly popular movie, so he’d probably chosen wisely in his blind, unadulterated panic. Everything was dark, and for once he felt safe, away from prying eyes, and prying questions. He liked the darkness. Of course, he’d never say that aloud, at risk of sounding like a cheesy villain, but he did. He liked nighttime, when the world seemed to slow right down, when the worries that came with daytime seemed to ebb right away. 

The last ad began to play. He heard people enter the theatre, and he threw a brief glance over his shoulder, double-taking immediately when he noticed who exactly they were. Suddenly, it felt as though an ice bucket had been dumped over his head, which only left him feeling confused because seeing Big Red with Ashlyn shouldn’t have been such a big deal. 

It  _ wasn’t _ a big deal. 

Big Red had gushed to him on numerous occasions about how much he liked Ashlyn, and how friendly she was. Ricky had gotten the impression pretty quickly that his friend had a crush, even if he was never explicit about it.

He sank down in his chair, hoping to god that they would just take their seats towards the back. It was only when they  _did_ take their seats towards the back that Ricky realised he wouldn’t be able to leave the theatre until they did, because they’d most certainly notice him. Ricky couldn’t exactly pinpoint  _why_ that would be such a terrible thing, he just didn’t like the idea of them inviting him over, and having to watch them be...well... _together_ . 

Briefly, Ricky wondered if Big Red felt like this about him and Nini. He wondered if maybe it was a friendship thing. Whatever it was, it always seemed to manifest itself in a heavy feeling, right in the pit of his stomach. It was hard not to focus on, but he tried his hardest, eyes glued to the screen as the movie began to play.

He hadn’t made it 20 minutes before he heard giggling behind him, and that shouldn’t have hurt but it did. It _really_ did . Big Red had always been funny; even when he wasn’t trying to be. Anyone could appreciate that. Ricky certainly could.

So why had that feeling in his stomach intensified?

In the end, it only took Ricky about 45 minutes to place the feeling. It was jealousy. It only took him 5 more minutes to realise that  _he_ , Ricky Bowen, wanted to be in Ashlyn’s place.  _He_ wanted to be the one going on movie dates with his best friend. 

He was getting somewhat hysterical at this point, torn between laughing because  _what the actual fuck_ , and throwing himself into absolute denial. 

He heard more giggles. And more. And  _more_ , and honestly, he wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow him right up.

Somehow, he didn’t blow his cover. He even managed to pay attention to the movie at some points, although the thoughts that were racing through his mind proved to be rather distracting. 

Ricky let out an audible sigh of relief when he heard the double doors close after Big Red and Ashlyn. He got up from his chair, looked about at the darkened theatre, and proceeded to laugh. 

“I’m so fucked,” he whispered, as he began to make his way towards the exit, and nothing about that was funny, but he laughed some more anyway. 

As he neared the doors, he found himself texting Nini, almost on impulse. 

_i think i like someone._

The response was instant. 

_omg :O who????_

Ricky honestly wasn’t sure if he was capable of even typing it out. He paused by the door, hoping to give Big Red and Ashlyn some time to leave. 

_well, i saw big red and ashlyn together at the cinema just now. and i guess i felt jealous_

His heart skipped a beat when he read the reply. 

_oh, ashlyn?? i’m sorry ricky :(_

He sent the next text before he could think twice about it. 

_it’s not ashlyn_

The next few seconds felt more like minutes. Ricky pushed past the doors, out into the lobby, only to spot Big Red giving Ashlyn a hug by the exit. Big Red’s gaze met his, and Ricky felt frozen. He looked down briefly at Nini’s replies before looking back up, not fully able to register the shock that had filled him. 

_ricky......._

_is it big red?_

Ashlyn pulled away from the hug, offering Big Red one last smile before heading outside, towards a parked car. Ricky swallowed, before prying his eyes away to type back. 

_yeah. it’s him._

_i think it has been for a while now_

Then, he shoved his phone in his pocket and began to walk forward, feeling somewhat guilty. 

“Are you kidding me, dude?” Big Red asked as he approached, laughing slightly. “Why didn’t you tell us you were there?”

“I didn’t wanna interrupt!” he defended sheepishly, tugging at the drawstrings of his hoodie. 

“You wouldn’t have!” 

“Come on, who would I be to interrupt a date?”

Big Red opened his mouth to respond, before closing it again. The sun was setting in a pool of orange, the last remnants of light cast across his face. Ricky had the brief thought that he looked kind of like a painting. 

“Hey, at least we can walk home together,” said Ricky, and Big Red gave a half-smile, nodding in agreement. 

The breeze was warm, but not enough to be unpleasant. Ricky playfully bumped Big Red’s shoulder with his own, aiming for casual. 

“So you like her, huh?” 

Big Red wouldn’t meet his eye. “I guess so, yeah.” 

“Wow. That enthusiasm is blowing me away.” 

Ricky got a gentle shove in retaliation. 

“Yes! I like her. Happy now?” 

_No. Not even in the slightest._

“Yeah. I’m slightly more convinced now.” 

Neither of them said anything for a minute or so. Ricky bit his lip; he wasn’t used to awkward silences with Big Red. They always seemed to have  something to do, or to talk about. 

Ricky dropped his gaze to the ground. “So...do you  _really_ like her?” 

Big Red gave him a strange look. “Um...I don’t know?” 

When Ricky didn’t respond, his expression fell slightly. 

“Is this like...a problem for you? You’re acting weird. First you avoid us and try to leave late, now you’re just...you’re...” he waved his hands about, gesturing vaguely towards Ricky. 

“I’m what?” 

“You’re being awkward, dude. And you’re doing that thing where you fidget with your hands.” 

Ricky looked down. He  _was_ fidgeting with his hands. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, before pausing. “I guess I’m just not used to you liking someone. I don’t really know what to like...do. Or say.” 

Big Red stopped walking. Ricky did too, turning around, giving his friend a confused look. The sun had officially set, and a deep blue had taken over the sky. 

“What if I don’t like her?” 

Ricky blinked. He went to respond, but he honestly didn’t know how to. 

“Um...”

“And what if I’ve just been convincing myself that I  _wanted_ it to be a date because I  _want_ to like her because if I like her that means I’m not...” 

Ricky took a small step forward. It was rare that Big Red ever raised his voice the way he was now, but he could tell from the look on his friend’s face that he was just scared. He wasn’t meaning to. 

“Red...” 

It was subtle, but Ricky swore he saw Big Red soften ever so slightly. Silence fell for a beat or two, save for the sounds of passing cars. 

“What if I like  _you?_ Not her.” 

His voice wasn’t raised this time. It was thin, and wavering. Ricky found himself frozen for the third time that night, just gaping.

“What?” 

It was a stupid response in hindsight, but Ricky was reeling and his mind was clouded, and he’d experienced so many different emotions in one evening that he was struggling to keep up at that point. 

Big Red had a hand covering his mouth, and he seemed to be going through a crisis of his own. He shook his head, walking forward. 

“Nope. Forget that. I didn’t say that. I didn’t say anything. Hey, do you wanna go skateboarding tomorrow after school? Or we could watch YouTube videos, I found a cool one about a ferret that can do math, and another one about a guy who—“ 

“Wait, wait,  Red ,” Ricky turned around, only to find that Big Red had stopped walking again. “You can’t just say something like that and then pretend you didn’t! I mean—that’s not how it works! I—“ 

“What do you want me to do, Ricky? Repeat myself? Big Red likes his cool best friend who’ll never like him back, isn’t that funny?” 

“What! No, I—“ Ricky let out a frustrated sigh, “I like you too, you idiot!” 

Big Red practically whirled around at that, expression halfway between bewilderment and softness. 

“Do you actually?” 

“Yeah,” Ricky breathed, almost getting the urge to laugh again because  _seriously; what the fuck is happening._

“You know what? That kinda makes sense,” Big Red admitted, to which Ricky gave a teasing smile. 

“What makes sense? The avoiding you and Ashlyn at all costs or asking you if you  really like her?” 

“I’m so stupid.”

“Not true. Only a genius could find the videos you do on YouTube.” 

“Thanks Ricky, but that’s the  worst example you could’ve used. All I have to do is look at my suggested videos for that.” 

“I guess YouTube knows you by now.” 

“It does. And I bet the ‘how do I stop liking my friend’ searches didn’t help. I think they might know my life story at this point.” 

Ricky smiled, feeling his face begin to warm.

“If only I could search up how to casually ask someone if I can hold their hand. That’d be useful right about now.” 

“You  _can_ do that. You have data,” said Big Red, before realisation swept over his face. “Oh. You wanna hold my hand.” 

“Nerd.” 

“Theatre kid.” 

“...Okay, that one hurt.” 

Big Red just smiled. He took Ricky’s hand, and Ricky couldn’t keep from beaming as they began to walk. 

“...So that movie with Ashlyn definitely wasn’t a date?” 

“Ricky. If it was, I don’t think I’d be holding your hand right now.” 

“Right! Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4, redky requited feelings. It’s gonna happen, guys. 
> 
> Kudos/comments appreciated as always if you liked the oneshot! 
> 
> Let me know if you want a kind of (??) follow up to this from Big Red’s POV <3


End file.
